


Christmas Tree Argument

by BrightStarWrites



Category: South Park
Genre: Christmas fun, Decorating the Tree, Gen, M/M, even though creek is present it isn't a major focus, so slightly a sick fic too?, these guys are cute, this is mainly the friendship of all the boys, token is sick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:08:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21942661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrightStarWrites/pseuds/BrightStarWrites
Summary: Craig, Tweek, Ckyde, Jimmy and Token all have a snow day, but Token is sick. The boys all come to keep him company but he's asleep.The boys decide to decorate the tree while they wait, but they all have very different ideas. How will this go and will they wake Token up?
Relationships: Craig Tucker/Tweek Tweak
Comments: 2
Kudos: 52





	Christmas Tree Argument

**Author's Note:**

> This is my piece for Theskybluecrazyfox who didn't give a prompt so I just did my best! I hope you like it!

“Snow day! Woohoo!” Clyde yelled as he walked down the sidewalk with his friends.

“Yes, we get it Clyde.... we all got the call this morning.” Craig stated flatly as they walked, holding Tweek’s hand as he put his scarf around the twitching boy.

Jimmy kept pace with the group as he smiled, “It’s a s-s-shame T-token got sick tod-d-d-day.”

Tweek shivered a little, but not from the cold, “Oh God! What if he’s, _nugh,_ got a brain parasite or something! That is way too much pressure man!”

Craig stroked his boyfriend’s hair, “Tweek, he doesn’t have a brain parasite. He said yesterday his throat was hurting, it’s probably just a cold.”

The blond wanted to refute, but knew Craig was right. He just sipped his coffee as they walked. Craig however gave him one small cheek kiss, “I know you’re worried though. That’s why we’re going to see him. He’s our friend after all. We’re going to head over and have a nice time playing video games. We’ll play Mario kart or so-”

Clyde jumped in front with a smile on his face, scaring Tweek a little, “No way, we’re going to have a movie marathon! We gotta watch the Home Alone movies! At least the first two! Come on!”

Craig rolled his eyes, “We’ve seen them thousands of times. At least with Mario kart we can all play. Token got the handheld controllers for his switch console.”

“But with a film Token can sleep if he needs to!” Clyde said as he puffed his chest out. He was proud of himself for that one.

“And with games he can still talk with us if he wants. What if he doesn’t want to sleep and just wants a distraction?” Craig apathetically shot back.

Jimmy was laughing as he started to record the exchange on his phone. Tweek however was trying to calm the situation as best he could, “Guys! Come on we, _gahh,_ shouldn’t fight! Oh god! What if he doesn’t want to do either! What if we’re just going to annoy him!”

Tweek started to pull at his hair then as he panicked. Craig took his hands out and got him to do breathing exercises as he glared at Clyde, “How about we just ask Token what he wants to do?”

Clyde sighed, “Fine... sorry Tweekers, didn’t mean to panic you.”

Tweek took a few more breaths and smiled. “It's okay. I know you didn’t mean it.”

The four arrived at Token’s house and the security guard let them in. As they knocked on the door, Token’s mom answered, “Oh hello boys.”

Clyde winked, “Hey Mrs. Black! Looking lovely as always.”

Craig rolled his eyes and flipped his friend off as he looked at her, “We came to see Token.”

“ _Ahhh._ It’s a snow day, and we wanted to see him and make him feel less bad about being sick and missing it.” Tweek yelped out as he hid a little behind Craig.

Jimmy nodded, “F-f-friends never l-l-leave someone b-behind. It’s all f-f-f-f-f-for one… and o-o-one for all.”

Mrs. Black smiled as she picked up her bag, “Well... he’s currently asleep... Oh, but I can trust you boys. You got to stay quiet okay? He needs all the rest he can get. I have to head to work so please be careful while I’m gone. Tweek, there’s fresh coffee in the machine, you just have to press start okay?”

The boys all nodded as they entered. They waved goodbye as they went to the living room. There they saw a bare tree and a bunch of boxes with decorations.

Clyde beamed as they walked up to it, “Hey! We should totally decorate the tree for him! When he wakes up we can surprise him with that!”

Craig nodded, “That’s not a bad plan... but keep your voice down. You’re yelling like an excited Guinea pig.”

Tweek nodded as he thought about their shared pet. Stripe was probably in his cage currently eating some of the snacks him and Craig had prepared before they left.

Jimmy smiled as he sat down, “Okay... but what theme should we go for? There’s a lot of decorations to choose from.”

Craig looked at the box of stars, “We can use this and make it look like the night sky! Like a canvas of different constellations!”

Clyude rolled his eyes, “Token is not a space nerd, we should go with a more traditional theme with tinsel and baubles. Make it red, green and gold! Make it feel all warm and homey!”

Craig rolled his eyes, “That’s too normal. Token’s house is big, therefore his tree has to match. Stars are way better.”

Jimmy went to the kitchen and pulled out a bowl of popcorn and started watching the chaos before him like it was some kind of comedy routine. Tweek perked up too, “What about lights? We could instead those ideas, we can use the fake snow and use blue and silver decorations to make it feel like a winter wonderland.... Ah! But what if the lights set the tree on fire and the house burns down! Then Token would be homeless! Ah! Forget what I said! I don’t want to hurt my friend!”

Craig took Tweek’s hand in his own and started to calm him. Clyde meanwhile was still looking at the decorations, “Lights will be nice, but we have snow all the time, I’m telling you, homey is better!”

Jimmy then perked up, “W-w-what about... candy canes and little t-t-t-turkey decorations? Token has s-s-s-ome and we co-o-ould make it funny! We could c-c-c-over it in those turkey j-j-joke hats! It would be f-f-fucking hilarious, I mean come on.”

Craig flipped him off, “That’s your tree Jimmy. _This_ is for Token.”

“Says the boy that wants stars everywhere! Space nerd!” Clyde yelled.

Craig was actually getting pissed now, “Well at least I have interests outside tacos and women!”

“Hey! You leave tacos out of this!” Clyde yelled.

Tweek got between them, “Guys! You’re going to wake Token u-”

“Why are you,” coughing, “guys being so loud?”

Everyone turned to see Token on the stairs. His nose was running and he was coughing madly. He looked at them all with an unimpressed face.

“Ah! I’m sorry Token!” Tweek squealed out as he gripped his hair, “Why can’t I do anything right!?”

Token sighed as he came down the stairs and pulled a blanket over himself, “ _You_ were fine Tweek. It was these two idiots that were being loud.”

Clyde and Craig both looked rather sheepish. Craig sighed, “I’m sorry. We were just trying to decide how to decorate your tree... and then we started arguing. I wanted stars, Clyde wanted red, green and gold, Tweek wanted lights with blue and silver with fake snow for a winter feel, and Jimmy wanted candy canes and turkey hats. We didn’t really figure out what you wanted.”

Clyde looked down, “I’m sorry... My mom always helped me decorate our tree… It was always like that. I didn’t mean to push it. My mom may be gone but that doesn’t give me the right to act like a douche to you all.”

Tweek nodded, “Yeah... so... what would you like to the tree to be Token?”

Token thought for a moment while Craig hugged Clyde, calming him down and apologizing for not understanding about his mom. After a while Token walked over and looked at the tree with a smile, “What I would like is _all_ of those things. We’ll divide the tree into quarters and do that. I never really cared how the tree looked. I often actually like it bare to give it the nature look. I really don’t mind, but I do care about all of you. So I won’t pick one, I’ll pick them all and help you. I want a tree that was put together with team work. As long as I get to put the star on top that’s all that I care about.”

All of the boys smiled. Jimmy elbowed Token softly, “even w-w-when s-sick you’re still the m-m-mother hen.”

Clyde nodded, “Yeah... But he’s fair. Best mom ever!”

Token sighed, “I’m not your mom Clyde... now come on. Let’s do this… Oh, and Tweek. The lights we have are special ones. They don’t heat up too fast as they use LED instead. They’re more expensive but I promise you that they won’t get hot.”

Tweek was smiling then and his shakes calmed, “Thank you Token. I can’t wait to decorate this.”

The boys all started to get their decorations ready.

* * *

In an hour or so the tree was decorated. The stars side was next to the winter wonderland and on the other side was the traditional side. On the opposite side was the candy canes and turkey hats. The boys all nodded at their work. Yes each side clashed, but it fit them. They were all different but together they were the best of friends. Token was at the top putting the star where it should be. It was like he was adding the glue that held them together and helped them when they were fighting. Without him they would still be friends, but there would be more fights too.

As Token finished placing the star, Tweek entered with a tray of mugs for each of the boys. He had four hot cocoas and one coffee.

“Here you all are. Token your, _nugh,_ kettle is even fancier than my one... and I work in a coffee shop.”

Token nodded, “My parents always get the latest appliances. Right now, though, I’m up for playing some Mario kart on my switch.”

Craig smiled as he pointed at Clyde, “Ah ha! Told you he’d want to play Mario kart!”

Clyde started to tear up, “You don’t have to be an asshole about it. I just wanted to watch Home Alone as it’s the holidays soon. Why are you such an asshole Craig? Wahhhh ha ha!”

Everyone sighed as they calmed Clyde down. Tweek had to stop Craig from flipping Clyde off, but he sighed and apologized. The boys just put Home Alone on to keep Clyde happy as Token really didn’t mind.

As they put the DVD Token couldn’t help but smile, _‘They all came to see me even though we had a day off. They chose to make sure I was okay instead of building a snowman or going to Stark's pond. They really are the bestest friends in the world. We butt heads, but we still have each other’s best interests at heart. I’ll make sure to get better as soon as possible so we can have a fun holiday together.’_

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and Merry Christmas!


End file.
